Another Uchiha
by Elsuke
Summary: A survivor of the Uchiha clan returns to Konoha to search for his past but gets hooked up with team 7. (fixed some things, Hope you like it! Thnaks)
1. Default Chapter

Another Uchiha?

Chapter I

By: Elsuke

One day on a road near Konoha..

"When will I get there…? (His stomach growls) I'm starving… this map they game me is ancient!" a boy with red hair said as he walked slowly along the road.

"Grrr... I should have been there by now if it wasn't for that wrong turn I made... uhh what a pain... Hey, isn't there supposed to be only one road here? Why are there 5 roads in front of me? Uhhh…" He fell to the ground.

"Got some cheap stuff this time hehehe. Those guys in the village will go crazy over these new merchandise" a traveling merchant said as he happily walked along the road.

While walking he tripped on something. "What the?" He saw a boy half dead lying on the road holding a piece of paper. "What's this?" he saw the old map that's supposed to lead him to Konoha village "Don't worry kid, I'll get you there and you'll get better in no time! Those ninja guys have some healing techniques that'll get you up your feet in no time" He said as he carried the boy to his cart.

While sleeping he had a dream. "You must return to your village to discover your true self" an old lady said. "But why must I go?" he answered. "You are in danger here. I have done all I can so that you may be able to defend yourself or protect others but your bloodline is unique and by looking at those eyes, I know where you will be able to gain knowledge and discover your past" the lady replied as she turned back and walked into the darkness. "Wait! Don't leave me, you're the only one I have left! No!"

He woke up finding himself inside a clinic. A nurse came to him and asked "Daijobu?" (Are you okay?) Breathing heavily he replied "y.. ye.. yeah" The nurse then put a smile on and said "A Merchant found you lying on the road and saw that you held an old map that leads to this village" He Then looked up at the nurse and asked "Is this really Konoha Village?" He tried to stand up but the nurse held him down and said "You need to rest up a bit before you can go out" He lied down and tried to relax and not long after that he fell asleep.

After a few Hours…

Half asleep he heard voices. He heard the nurse say "Yes this is him Tsunade-sama. An old merchant found him lying on the road and held a mad which was made by an old mapmaker who belonged to the Uchiha clan" He then heard another voice that replied "It cant be, Another survivor? Well we'll know soon enough but I doubt it because of that red hair" He then fell back asleep as they continued talking.

The next day…

He woke up and saw a man who had his headband cover his other eye talking to a blonde woman while the nurse listened to them. He stood up and as he started walking they all looked at him. The nurse came to him and said "Umm... I would like you to meet the 5th hokage of Konoha Tsunade-sama." He looked at Tsunade but seemed more interested at the other man.

"Can we have a word with you?" Tsunade asked. He was about to speak when his stomach suddenly rumbled. "Ara… Shall we talk it over as he have some food? What would you like?" Tsunade said while having a smile on her face. "Anything would be fine" He replied as they walked out of the clinic. The other man suddenly spoke "By the way we didn't get you name I'm Hatake Kakashi and you are?" "Uchiha Daisuke" he replied as the two looked at each other.

He studied Konoha as they walked through the streets when Kakashi suddenly spoke "Ah Shimata! I'm late for a meeting with those three. They're gonna scold me again, I wonder what excuse I'll make today?" He then headed off as Daisuke and Tsunade waved goodbye.

They arrived at the ramen shop moments after. "Ah Tsunade-sama come in, Welcome" the man spoke as they sat down. "Ah who's this handsome young man? He's cute" the owner's daughter asked. "He's Daisuke and he's new around here so I'd like you to let him try your best ramen" Tsunade said as she ordered for both of them.

While waiting Tsunade asked some questions "Can I ask where you come from?" He Replied "Well I was raised by an old lady named Ayame but she told me to head here because I need to discover myself and here is the place where my ancestors live. Where are the members of my clan anyway" Tsunade put on a serious face and told Daisuke what happened but said that the killer was unknown. After that their orders arrived. They ate and Daisuke enjoyed his first taste of ramen.

"That was good thank you Tsunade." Daisuke thanked Tsunade as they stood up and left the ramen shop. "Hey Daisuke, what would you say if I'd ask you to become a ninja here." Tsunade offered. "Well… I think I could, I have nowhere to go anyway" He Replied. "Good. Now all you have to do is perform a Ninja technique and I'll grant you the right to be a Konoha genin" She Said. "What kind of Jutsu? (Japanese for technique)" He asked. "Anything is fine as long as you could do it well" She answered.

"Okay…" He then made hand signs and said "Kage bunshin no jutsu" five copies of him then came out from smoke and stood in front of Tsunade. She was surprised and said to herself "Impressive, that old lady he talked about must be one of the rumored Sannin-level ninjas that walk this earth and prefer to live on unreachable places, Ayame the Crimson Butterfy."

"Well? Tsunade do I pass?" Daisuke asked. "uhh… yeah, with flying colors. Follow me" Tsunade led the way as Daisuke followed to what looked like an apartment building. "Here is the key to your room. Drop by the Academy to pick up your headband and we'll need to take a photo of you later this afternoon." Daisuke nodded and headed walked inside the building.

He found his room and was surprised to see all that he needed was there he had clothes, food, water, and all that he needed get by until he was able to take good care of himself. "I guess this isn't bad" he said to himself. He looked around for a few moments and left after he had checked everything. He was thinking of going to the academy but realized that he did not know where it was. He wandered around town for a while.

At the Hokage's place

"Kakashi, I know that this is in such short notice but I see no one else in the position to take charge of this child. You are the only one here who knows how to use the Uchiha clan's sharinngan and I see no signs of lying from the boy" Tsunade spoke "I understand, I will do as you will" Kakashi replied. "Now you will have four students by your side and I hope it's not much of a burden" Tsunade said.

"Well… the more the merrier I say but he would have to go through the test…" Kakashi replied. "Ah yes, but he is only one don't you need more than one person to do that test?" Tsunade asked. "Don't worry, I've already thought of that" Kakashi smiles as he bows and takes his leave. "sigh… I hope the other kids don't take this matter too seriously. But it would be interesting to see how all the people there would react if they find out who Daisuke really is."

Daisuke was lost; we wandered the village searching for a needle in a haystack. He then thought of asking directions, he saw a flower shop nearby and thought that he could ask for directions there.

He opened the door of the flower shop and went inside but no one was there. "Excuse me? Hello? Anyone here?" he said. He turned for the door when suddenly he heard a girl say "Welcome!" He turned around, looked at the girl and said "umm... I'm sorry to disturb you but can you help me get to the ninja academy?" The girl was speechless for a moment and then spoke "Umm… I could go with you there if you like. I'm Ino" she said as her face turned red. "I'm Uchiha Daisuke nice to meet you Miss Ino" He smiled and made Ino redder.

"Hey I'm going to the academy for a bit ill be back soon" she shouted at the door as she left with Daisuke. As they walked Ino was wondering if she was dreaming or not but then Daisuke spoke "Hey are you a ninja by any chance? I saw your headband and I was wondering." Ino then got a hold of herself and answered "Yeah I am one, but I failed the last chunnin exam." Daisuke wondered "chunnin?" Ino explained about the different levels of the ninjas and a brief history of konoha.

"You should probably ask Sakura about the other details I'm sure her explanation will let you understand more about the stuff here" Ino Said "Sakura?" Daisuke wondered. "Oh you'll get to see her sooner or later. You wont miss her she has the largest forehead here in konoha." Ino Laughed as a voice suddenly came from behind "Well, Well, talking behind my back I see."

They both turned around and Ino in Shock said "Sa... sa… Sakura! Ehehehe... I was only kidding" Sakura's eyes burned with rage toward Ino as she noticed the boy with Ino and said "Who's this Ino? He couldn't possibly be your boyfriend he's way out of your league." She Said. Ino, now in anger answered back "well I know a certain someone who also likes someone out of their league." The Two then broke into a fight. "What did you say?!!!".. "Oh was that you? Hahaha you admit it hehehe"

Daisuke was embarrassed as people started looking at the two girls. "Umm... Hello I think you're gaining attention" he said. The two girls then looked around and saw that many people were laughing at them. They both blushed and tried to walk away. "Hey wait, what about me" Daisuke tried to follow. Sakura and Ino then turned back. "Oh yeah the academy" Ino said. Sakura went with them and arrived at the academy soon after.

They entered the academy together. "Thanks for the help girls I really appreciate it" Daisuke said. "Its ok we haven't been to this place in a long time and its good to visit here once in a while" they talked as they walked around the corridors. A man was walking toward them and the two suddenly spoke "Konichiwa, Iruka-sensei" the man smiled back and said "ahh good to see you're doing well girls, who's this? A friend" Iruka asked.

"Umm I was asked to drop by here to get my picture taken and the headband." He answered. "ahh yes I heard a boy was coming today. What was your name again?" Iruka asked. "Uchiha Daisuke" He answered as the three were shocked. "Ah Daisuke, Right this way" Tsunade called Daisuke in the office and waved goodbye to the shocked three. "He couldn't be..." Sakura said.

After a while

"Congratulations Daisuke, you are now officially a konoha ninja" Tsunade said. "Thanks for all your help" He Said. "Now for your Jounin Sensei, I asked one of the jounins to let you join their team. He agreed under one condition. You must pass the test he will give you. Be at this place (handed him a map) early at sunset. Good luck" Tsunade said.

Daisuke left the academy and headed for home. On his way home he found a ticket stub for a free bowl of ramen at the place where Tsunade treated him to lunch. He decided to eat there for dinner.

He arrived there moments later and heard some noise inside a boy was making such a racket inside the ramen shop. "Where is it, Where is it! Its here I know I put it here" The boy was looking for something and searched himself. "My free ramen, Where is that stub!"

Daisuke tapped the boys back and said "Here take it, its yours." He handed him the ticket stub and he turned and walked away. "Hey Thanks, I'm Naru…to" Naruto said as he noticed Daisuke has already gone. "Oh well, One order of ramen here old man!"

Daisuke arrived at home after walking around to get used to the village. It was already nightfall, he was about to go up to his room when suddenly someone said "Hey, thanks for the free ramen stub you gave me." He turned around and found the boy he saw at the ramen shop earlier. The boy offered a hand shake and said "I'm Naruto, I guess you're not from around here.

" Daisuke replied "Yeah I've just become a gennin this afternoon and I'm supposed to meet a jounin sensei tomorrow." Naruto wondered that a boy graduated from the academy this early. "Anyway I've got to get some rest the jounin sensei asked me to skip breakfast and go to someplace at sunset. Nice meeting you." Daisuke waved goodbye and went upstairs. "You live here?" Naruto asked. "Yeah just above this room right here" Daisuke pointed at Naruto's door.

"Hey that's my room! I guess we'll be neighbors from now on" Naruto said. "Yeah" Daisuke then waved goodbye and entered his room. He boiled some water and ate cup ramen He wondered what kind of sensei he was assigned to and what kind of teammates he would have.

The Next morning

It was half an hour past sunrise when he woke up "Shimata! I'm late". He got ready and then left without eating breakfast. He ran without thinking where he should go and realized he left the map at home "Damn! Why do I always forget the important stuff?"

He ran back home and left in a hurry. He wasn't very good at reading maps, "Argh! Where is this place?" Daisuke shouted while running around the town. He was running with the map in front of his face when suddenly "Look out!" a girl's voice called out. He looked back and saw Sakura but then hit a wall and saw stars.

Seconds later, "Daisuke, Daisuke, Daijobu? Daisuke" Sakura saying as she tried to wake up Daisuke. "Obachan, 5 more minutes please" he mumbles as he comes to. "Hey are you alright?" Sakura worriedly looks at Daisuke.

"Ahh… I'm fine" He said as he stood up holding his head. "I can take you to the place you're going if you'd like?" Sakura offered. "Thanks I'm really bad at directions" Daisuke explained. While walking Sakura asked "Why are you going to this place anyway?" "I was said to go here by Tsunade. She said the jounin sensei who she assigned me to asked me to meet him here." He replied. "It... it can't be, no, could it?" She thought.

They arrived at the scene as Daisuke said "Whew! He's not here yet! Made it just in time." He sat at the trunk of an old cut down tree and waited. An hour passed and his stomach started to rumble. The sun now shone brightly on top of the sky and there was still no sign of the Sensei that was supposed to be there but he still decided to wait.

A few moments later he saw a figure of a person coming toward him. He remained still and did not move. "Tsk, I'm the last to arrive" The boy said and looked at the two "No… Naruto's not here" He added. "Who's that?" Daisuke asked Sakura.

"He's Sasuke the best ninja in our team" She replied. After a while, another person was coming, it was Naruto and he was surprised when he found out about the reason why Daisuke was there. Daisuke however was not able to fight his drowsiness and fell into a deep sleep.

A Few Minutes later…..

"Ohayo, mina, gomen an old lady had to cross the street and…" Naruto quickly interrupted Kakashi and said" Stop the lame excuses Kakashi-sensei and tell me why you told us to come here."

Sakura quickly woke up Daisuke and said "wake up, maybe kakashi-sensei knows who you are waiting for" Daisuke stood up half asleep and saw Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Daisuke and said "Ah Daisuke nice to see you could join us, now, let's get to business.

You must pass this test in order for me to accept you to be added to my team." The three were surprised to hear this as Kakashi continued. He got something out of his pocket and showed it to him "The original test was get these from me and you pass but since you are alone I'll give it to one of these three and you have to get it from them." Kakashi explained.

"Who do I get it from?" He asked. "I'll give you the opportunity to pick for yourself" Kakashi smiled. "Well… im already friends with Sakura-san and Naruto and I don't want them cutting me any slack so… I'm going to pick Sasuke" he pointed at Sasuke.

"ohohoho… this is interesting" Kakashi laughed. Sakura with a worried face thought "Didn't he hear me; A rookie like him doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke." She was about to approach Daisuke when Kakashi stopped her and whispered "Don't worry he too is an Uchiha like Sasuke."

Sasuke with a wry smile then spoke "Are you sure? Well I'm not going to hold back just because you're a gennin." They both waited until Kakashi gave the signal to start. Naruto watched closely and was exited to see Daisuke and Sasuke go at it. The test to see Daisuke's ability was about to begin…..

That was the first part of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. If there are some feedbacks or suggestions please email me at Thanks


	2. Another uchiha chap 2

Another Uchiha?

Chapter II

By: Elsuke

"Start!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke prepared for an attack as Daisuke stood still, waiting. "Ohohohoho... This is interesting…" Kakashi mumbled. Sakura curiously at Kakashi and he said "Look closely Sakura. This is supposed to be your specialty. "

Daisuke took a step forward but Sasuke took a step backwards. As the two stared at each other eye to eye Daisuke suddenly whispered to himself "Ikimasu." He ran towards Sasuke who was ready for him, Sasuke threw some kunai at Daisuke, surprised at this attack; he could not evade and was hit directly.

Naruto gasped but Sakura whispered "No… He's got him." Sasuke then spoke "Humph… you don't stand a…" before he could continue, the body of Daisuke turned into smoke and turned into wood. "What! A replacement?" surprised to see a replacement.

He then heard a voice form behind that said "Gomen Sasuke-san" Daisuke reached for the bell in Sasuke's sash but Sasuke began to counter with a kick. As he was turning around Daisuke slightly raised his arm to deflect Sasuke's kick. He reached for the bell as his arm got hit with Sasuke's kick. He was surprised because he felt the power of that kick and barely missed the chance to grab the bell. Sasuke quickly jumped back to evade further attacks coming from Daisuke.

"Suge…" Naruto softly said to himself. "He's no ordinary rookie; he's able to fight evenly with Sasuke. Is this the true talent of the Uchiha clan?" Sakura said to herself as she watched closely. "Kuso! How can this guy fight fairly with me after just graduating form the academy?" Sasuke wondered while looking at Daisuke. "What strength! I was knocked of balance for a second there" Daisuke thought. Kakashi whispered as he looked at Sasuke "Oh… Sasuke's getting ready…" Sasuke placed his left arm at his back and slightly raised the other towards Daisuke.

"Now… Come" Sasuke said as he stared at Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke thought "What is this stance?" as he started walking up to Sasuke. He got a kunai and threw at his side, Sasuke looked at the kunai for a second but when he looked back Daisuke was gone. He looked to his left, to his right but he couldn't find Daisuke. A shadow then covered his face as he looked up to find Daisuke.

Sasuke was about to jump up to attack Daisuke when suddenly he found that a hand held his feet to the ground. "What the?" surprised to see that he couldn't move, he quickly formed seals in his hands. He shouted "Katon, Gyoukakyuu no jutsu!" as flames came towards at Daisuke who was charging from above. "Don't under estimate me!" Sasuke said as he breathed fire at Daisuke.

The hands that held him to the ground suddenly let go and another Daisuke launched an attack from the ground. Sasuke got hit with a uppercut and flew to the air. He then saw another Daisuke coming out of the bushes and jumped up to attack. He barely evaded a shot to his body but fell to the ground off balance.

Sasuke stood up and whispered "Kuso…" Sasuke snapped as he began to run around Daisuke with tremendous speed. Daisuke stood at the middle of Sasuke's pace trying to catch up to Sasuke's movements. "Yamete Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. Sasuke then moved in for the attack and there was dust everywhere as he threw a kick at Daisuke.

The smoke cleared after a few moments and they saw Daisuke standing still while Kakashi held Sasuke's leg. "Well… well… isn't this enough for today" Kakashi said.

"Oi Kakashi, why did you stop me?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone. "Take a look at your sash" Kakashi said. Sasuke was surprised to find out that the bell had disappeared. "When did he…" He said silently. "He deliberately missed his attack while you were in the air to get your attention away from the bell and besides you were going to attack nothing anyway… Daisuke you can come out now." Kakashi shouted out.

Daisuke stepped out from behind a tree and held up the bell. "How did a replacement… get the…' his attention was directed to Naruto and thought "Kage bunshin?" Kakashi nodded and then spoke "Omedeto Daisuke… Welcome to team seven, you start with your first mission tomorrow." He handed a packed lunch at Daisuke.

They all sat down as Daisuke began to eat his prize. "Ah Daisuke-kun, I would like you to tell me about your likes, dislikes and what is your goal in life" Kakashi asked. Daisuke though about it for a few minutes and then replied "(Gulp) well… I like this village and the nice people here… I don't really dislike anything, oh wait, I dislike waking up early and um… I would like to discover my past." Naruto looked at Daisuke an then asked "ne, ne, ne Daisuke-kun how did you learn Kage Bunshin?"

Daisuke thought for a while and replied "well… I forgot" Naruto falls to the ground after hearing this. "eheheh… Gomen Naruto-san but all I remember was granny always taught me stuff and asked me to read things as I train when I was a little boy.

Daisuke finished his meal moments later. "Well, have to report what happened and officially let them know that Daisuke will be joining us… that's all for today everyone" Kakashi said as he left them and headed to where Tsunade and the Jounins were.

The four then prepared to go back to town. As they walked back to town they came across Ino, Shikamaru, And Chouji with their Jounin teacher behind them. "Konichiwa mina-san" They all greeted each other except for Sasuke who kept on walking forward.

"Is this Uchiha Daisuke? Did he pass Kakashi's test?" Sasuke stopped as he heard the name Uchiha Daisuke. "Nani??!!!!" Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto said as they froze up. "Didn't Sakura-san and Ino-san tell you my name?" He said as he scratched his head. "He passed sensei" Sakura said.

"Oh… Kakashi's team is now made up of four, interesting" Jubei said as he puffed on his cigarette. "Oi Daisuke!" Sasuke Shouted as he walked back and stared at Daisuke. "Nani?" Daisuke looked puzzled as he looked at Sasuke back.

"This is trouble" Sakura thought. "ne, ne ,ne, Daisuke are you and Sasuke related?" Naruto asked. "Huh?" now Daisuke was even more confused. "ano… You know Daisuke, Sasuke is also form the Uchiha Clan," Sakura told Daisuke. "Is that true Sasuke-san?" Daisuke asked.

Sasuke did not reply but turned his back and walked away from Daisuke. Jubei with a wry smile thought "the relationship between these two boys will be interesting in the coming future." Sasuke walked away as Daisuke looked a little glad.

"What's the matter Daisuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "I'm just glad that I'm not alone anymore" He replied. "I wonder what's Sasuke's thinking right now…" Sakura wondered. "Hey, lets meet up tonight at the ramen shop, my treat!" Daisuke offered. Naruto looked happily at Daisuke and shouted "Yatta! You're great Daisuke kun" Naruto shouted. "You guys can come too" he smiled at Ino's team. Ino blushed and nodded but the other two said they had things to do. They all waved goodbye and separated an Daisuke and Naruto headed for home.

At home….

It was already sunset and Daisuke took a shower. "Well… better get cleaned up for tonight" he said to himself. After getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. "Daisuke, open up its me Naruto" Naruto enthusiastically says as Daisuke opened the door. He asked Naruto to come in and have a seat as they started talking until it was time to go. "ne, ne Daisuke, are you really from the Uchiha Clan?"

He told Naruto where he grew up and that he only knew recently that all the Uchiha's in Konoha were killed except Sasuke. Naruto nodded as he heard Daisuke's story and said "Don't worry Sasuke's always like that but im sure he'll warm up to you sooner or later." Daisuke nodded and told Naruto that it was time to go and they headed for the ramen shop.

It was now night time when they arrived at the ramen shop. Ino was waiting for them as they walked into the ramen shop. The three of them sat at the counter and waited for Sasuke and Sakura. The two arrived after a few moments. Daisuke then reached deep inside his pocket and pulled out numerous amount of free ramen stubs and shouted "ramen for my friends please." Naruto was surprised at the number of tickets that Daisuke had and stared with envy. All except Sasuke laughed at Naruto's look.

While waiting for their food Sasuke spoke to Daisuke "Daisuke… who are you?" Everyone was surprised and remained silent as they heard Sasuke ask a Question. "It isn't like Sauske-kun to ask someone a personal question… is he really that interested in Daisuke."

Their ramen arrived and Daisuke told his story to everyone there. Naruto however kept on eating enjoying every bit of the free ramen. After he told his story Sasuke was still silent. Daisuke pulled out a piece of paper and put it on top of the counter and showed Sasuke what was written. It was an old family tree of the Uchiha family.

Sasuke found Itachi's name under his mother and father's name and found Daisuke under names that he hasn't heard of but was connected to the name of his mother. He then thought that mother had no sister, he was confused yet this was created even before he was born. Daisuke asked which part of the tree Sasuke was supposed to be but he did not answer. "My mother had no sister…" Sasuke stood up and left the shop.

Daisuke looked a little sad but Sakura talked to him and said "Cheer up Daisuke-kun, don't worry, Sasuke-kun's always like that." She smiled. "Arigato Sakura-san" He smiled at Sakura. She blushed a little and then looked at Ino whose eyes were burning with anger. "Starting tomorrow we'll work together as a team, let's do our best!" Sakura told Daisuke. Daisuke nodded and smiled as he had a warm welcome by his new friends.

The next day….

They were called by Kakashi to meet at the bridge near the Hokage's place. Daisuke got lost around town and ended up to be the lat to arrive. "Gomen, Gomen I usually get lost at big places." Sakura and Naruto greeted him while Sasuke remained silent while looking at Daisuke.

Kakashi arrived after a few minute and made up another excuse. "Daisuke you will now have your first mission with the team." They headed for the Hokage's office and got a C-rank mission. "Good luck on your first mission Dai-Chan" Tsunade said. "Arigato Tsunade-san" He replied as they read the mission. It said "Deliver parcel to this House..." there was a map that indicated how to get to the place.

"Kuso! Another boring mission" Naruto said. "Kakashi pulled Naruto and headed outside. "What's inside this parcel anyway?" Naruto tried to tear the wrapper from the parcel. Kakashi quickly got the parcel from Naruto and sakura hit him right in the head. "Bakero! This package is not to be opened." Sakura said. Daisuke watched them as he smiled and thought that he's lucky to have such friends.

They left the village after getting some stuff they needed and headed for the mountains. "Why does this person live in the mountains anyway?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Maybe this thing may have something to do with that person's research." He replied as he handed the package to Sakura.

After walking for a while they came across a fork on the road. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, this fork doesn't not exist on the map? Where should we go?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at the map and said "Wait here, I'll go and check which of these roads lead to the right signs on the map.

Kakashi jumped into one of the roads and disappeared form their sight. Daisuke reached inside his pocket and held something white. Naruto looked curios and asked "Ano sa, Ano sa, What is that thing Daisuke, Food?" Sakura hit Naruto's head hard and he fell to the ground. "Honestly, don't you think about anything else but food?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood up rubbing a big lump on his head and was about to answer back when "(soft calming music filled the air)."

They all looked at Daisuke. His eyes were closed and he was holding the thing near his mouth. Sakura and Naruto forgot about their fight listened. Sasuke however thought "I… I heard this song somewhere before…" he locked his eyes on the object that Daisuke was holding.

"Ocarina?" he said. "Not just any Ocarina" Kakashi's voice came from behind. Daisuke stopped and saw that Kakashi was back. "Gomen, Kakashi-sensei I didn't notice you were back." Daisuke said. "That's all right but can I see that Ocarina for a second?" Kakashi asked.

He to a look at the ocarina and said "well, well, I thought that these kind of ocarinas were extinct." Kakashi showed the ocarina to Sasuke and he was surprised to see the Uchiha clan's logo on the bottom. "Many people made different kinds of ocarinas but the Uchiha clan's ocarinas were unique.

It made sounds that was said to calm the spirit. They were never sold to anyone outside of the village and its secrets remained with the Uchiha clan" Kakashi explained. Sasuke looked at Daisuke as Kakashi handed him back the ocarina and thought "Maybe he is… really…" they took the road to the right and continued their mission.

Night came…

They stopped and made camp near the foot of the mountain. "We're almost there. Tomorrow we'll arrive at our destination." Kakashi said. They made a campfire and sat down to rest. Sakura prepared their meal while Naruto watched closely, Daisuke jumped up and sat at a branch of a tree and played his ocarina, and Sasuke lay down and looked at the moon with deep thoughts. "I always thought I was alone…" Sasuke thought as he looked at Daisuke while playing up the tree. "What now… does he want to go after him too?" he asked himself as he was swallowed in deep thought.

A snake was slithering near him but his mind was occupied and he did not notice it. Daisuke jumped down and grabbed the snake before it struck. Sasuke, surprised that he didn't notice the snake softly said "ariga…to…" Kakashi looked at the two and thought "Well at least those two are beginning to get along well" he looked at the snake and stood up. "Sasuke-san, please go near Kakashi-san and the others" Daisuke requested.

Sasuke was curious but just nodded and walked back to the others. Kakashi ran towards Daisuke when suddenly, the snake turned into smoke and then became a man. He held Daisuke from behind and held a kunai against his throat. "Oi! Give me the package you were sent to deliver!" the man said.

"Well, well, why does a chunnin from the snow country want with this package?" Kakashi said. "Shut up! That's none of your business, now give it to me before I cut this brat's throat!" the man demanded. "Daisuke-kun!" Sakura said in a worried tone as the kunai touched his neck, Daisuke the nodded at Kakashi.

He pushed the three into the ground lay on top of them. The three surprised at this then saw Daisuke and the man explode. "Daisuke!!!" Naruto shouted. "No!!" Sakura shouted as she covered her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened "Tsk" he said as he bit his lip.

Kakashi stood up and removed the dust from his clothes. "Daisuke…" Sakura softly whispered. "Nani?" A voice came from behind. They all looked back and saw Daisuke holding another man by the neck. "What the?" Naruto with a surprised voice. "Why do you guys look so gloomy?" Daisuke asked. "Good job Daisuke, you got all of them?" Kakashi asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Impressive, a ninja as young as him was able to use Bakuretsu Kage bunshin (Exploding Shadow clone) perfectly. His abilities still amaze me." Kakashi thought. "Choto mate… What is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like we have another mission level up… seriously, why do we get these kinds of missions." Kakashi complained. They tied up the unconscious survivor and ate as they waited for him to wake up.

After an hour or so…

"Look, He's waking up" Naruto said as they all stood up and faced the man. "Tsk how could I get caught by just a brat!" the man said. "You may fight like a chunnin but you lack the brains of one. Daisuke, explain" Kakashi said as they all looked at Daisuke.

"Well… umm.. its quite simple, he transformed himself to a snake, snakes can be found near mountains but he transformed himself into a snake that can only be found near swamps, rivers or lakes. I noticed it because I used to stay in the mountains and I encounter a lot of them. I used a Bakuretsu Kage bunshin and let it get the snake as I look for other ninjas that may be with that man, and I found you waiting to strike." Daisuke said as he looked at the man.

"Well said Daisuke." Kakashi said as he faced the man and asked him a few questions. Sakura went up to Daisuke and said "Daisuke-kun sugoi!" Daisuke replied "Nah, I just got lucky because I knew how to deal with snakes." Naruto with a smile on his face asked "Ne, ne, Ne Daisuke, how did you make that copy explode?"

Daisuke was confused on whether to talk to Sakura or Naruto when Kakashi interrupted and said "You guys go back to camp and rest, tomorrow we decide if we should continue or not." Sasuke led them as they headed back to camp.

They arrived back at camp sat by the campfire. Sasuke laid down his sleeping bag ang went to sleep. Naruto and Sakura meanwhile listened as Daisuke began once to once again play his ocarina. He played it until Sakura and Naruto fell asleep. He then looked at the stars and sat against a tree trunk and slept.

Kakashi returned after a while and found them all sleeping. He looked at Daisuke and thought "He's alert even in his sleep. I wonder what surprises will he hold, I have yet to know what he is really capable of…" He said as he also sat down and began to sleep. What is waiting for them when they reach for their destination?

This is 2nd chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed! If there are feedbacks and suggestions you can email me at Thanks and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it!


	3. Another Uchiha chap 3

Another Uchiha?

Chapter III

By: Elsuke

"Daisuke-kun, Daisuke-kun, wake up, Wake up" Sakura shakes Daisuke trying to wake him up.

"He really is a tight sleeper" Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes turned to Naruto and she spoke "Yeah, like someone I know"

Naruto suddenly looked gloomy as he realized that it was him she was talking about. Sasuke took out his water container and poured it into Daisuke's back. Daisuke jumped as the water reached his back and started shivering

"C..c... Cold" he said.

Sasuke gave a wry smile at his reaction and walked back to where he stood. "Well then, now that everyone's ready, shall we go? This is now a B-rank mission, we'll ask the person to pay a more suitable amount when we finish this contract." They all agreed and continued with their journey.

Meanwhile back in Konoha…

"Tsunade-sama, there is someone here to see you." Said a ninja as he stepped aside and let an old lady in to the room.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I can now see why you are called one of the greatest Sannins in the world; you can stay in that form even at your age…" the old lady said.

"Ayame? Ayame the crimson butterfly?" she wondered in surprise.

"I'm not called by that name anymore, not at this age. Please call me Ayame." Ayame said. Tsunade nodded and asked

"What brings you to Konoha? Is it about Daisuke?" Ayame nodded and said

"I came to tell you about Daisuke and I have a request to ask of you." Tsunade asked

"What kind of request?"

Ayame looked at Tsunade and said "I want to stay and see Daisuke's growth here in Konoha but I do not want him to feel awkward because I'm here, that is why I ask of you to reconstruct my body to make me look younger like you."

Tsunade whispered to herself "Yeah, right that's just an excuse so that I could do what you want"

Ayame looked sharply at Tsunade as if she heard her thoughts.

"I warn you it is not painless." She said

"I am prepared" Ayame replied.

"Very well, let's proceed to the hospital and I expect you to give me information when we're done." She said.

Ayame nodded and they headed for the hospital.

Back in the mountains…

"Haa... haachoo!" Daisuke sneezed while walking up the mountain.

"We're almost there" Kakashi said while walking.

They walked for hours and when suddenly, while nearing their destination.

"Wait…" Kakashi and Daisuke said at the same time.

Kakashi looked at Daisuke and saw him with a serious look while searching for something. Naruto on the other hand looked at the two wondering what they were doing.

"ne, ne, ne Kakahsi sensei what is it?" He asked

Sasuke then felt something and looked around too

"Saskura, Naruto, Get behind the three of us" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura followed the instructions and stood behind the three's formation. Naruto on the other hand did not know what the three were preparing for but stayed on guard. The sky started to be covered in clouds, rain started to pour and lightning struck. Three shadows appeared in front of them and spoke

"Hand over the package or your lives end here" the one on the right said.

"We're not the types who like to take hostages so just give it to us" the guy on the left said. "We are not like the first to who came to get the package from you, don't underestimate us we're the Special Jounin UNIT!" the man on the middle said.

"Karasu, Geki, Getsu," they spoke they names

"Well, well, well, it seems that Daisuke's first mission is full of surprises" Kakashi said as he revealed his sharinngan.

"Sharinngan? Ahh so this is the copy ninja Kakashi" The man on the middle said.

Daisuke surprised to hear this looked at Kakashi and saw his sharinngan.

"Gomen, Daisuke I am not an Uchiha, no time to talk get ready" Kakashi spoke

"Don't tell me you're planning to take on al three of us Mr. Copy ninja, Don't underestimate us" The man on the middle said.

Kakashi made 2 copies of himself and said

"You three stay here while I take care of these three"

"Ikuzo!" He jumped and the three attacked.

Kakashi was attacked by Karasu but he evaded and countered with a kick. Karasu fell to the ground and jumped back up to attack Kakashi. Meanwhile, the three watched as the Jounins and Kakashi's copies fought.

"Kakashi-sensei's amazing…" Daisuke Whispered.

"You aint seen nothing yet, Go! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto Shouted.

"Don't worry too much Daisuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei's very reliable" Sakura said.

"Haha! Got you!" Getsu said as he attacked Kakashi from behind while evading an attack.

Luckily they hit a copy and not Kakashi, it turned into smoke and the three stared at the remaining two Kakashis. Geki whispered something to the two and suddenly attacked. Getsu quickly followed and ran beside him. The two Kakashis got ready for the attack but noticed that the other ninja, Karasu was nowhere to be found. He saw Karasu then heading for the four.

"Look out one's coming right at you!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to go to them.

"Choto mate Kakashi-san, what about us?" Geki said while attacking Kakashi.

It was also another copy who was hit but only one remained. Kakashi fought against the two blocking every attack and waited for the chance to counterattack. Karasu who was going to attack Sasuke and the others constantly changed his position trying to confuse them.

"Kuso! Where is he coming from? The left, right, above?" Sasuke thought.

"why don't you kids save your lives and just give us the package" They heard a voice say.

"Urusai! (Shut up) don't underestimate us" Naruto shouted.

"Very well. Sayonara…" karasu's voice said

They saw a shadow coming from the direction of Naruto. Sasuke's and Naruto's attention was drawn to it and they got ready to block him from that direction.

"Baka (fools)" a faint voice said

Karasu came from above and entered their formartion holding a kunai. He was about to stab Sakura's back when..

"Nani!?" water surrounded Sakura and threw the kunai off Karasu's hands.

He jumped out of the way to avoid attacks coming from Kakasi, who he thought performed the technique. He was surprised to see Kakashi still busy with his teammates.

"Suiton suijinheki" Daisuke spoke.

Sauske and Naruto looked at Sakura who was protected by a circular water barrier.

"Naruto-san, pls protect Sakura san and Sasuke-san Ikimasho" Daisuke said.

Sasuke stared at Daisuke for a moment and saw that he was serious. He walked a few steps forward and joined Daisuke who was getting ready to attack.

"Hahahahaha, what can you kids do to me?" Karasu laughed

"A word of advice" They heard Kakashi's voice

The three looked worn out and tired from fighting stood for a while and looked at Daisuke and the others who were about to start a fight.

"They are not called Uchihas for nothing" Kakashi continued.

"Nani?, From the clan who was murdered years ago?" Karasu spoke.

"I better finish up and help those two, they may be in trouble," Kakashi thought

"Hahaha, Omoshiroi (Interesting) two members of the great Uchiha clan what a catch" Karasu laughed.

Sasuke assumed the Taijutsu stance and prepared to attack, Daisuke on the other hand just stood still waiting for a chance to strike.

"hehehe come and attack me from anywhere" Karasu confidently said.

"Are you really looking forward to death?" Sasuke replied.

Karasu was pissed as he heard this and prepared to attack first. Sasuke however did not want to wait any longer and dashed towards karasu.

"Sasuke be careful" Kakashi shouted as he continued fighting the other two.

Sasuke approached Karasu and gave multiple blows. Karasu however blocked these attacks and smiled. Sasuke was surprised that he blocked his attacks. Sasuke suddenly changed his speed to become faster, Karasu was surprised at this and he was kicked to the air. Sasuke appeared under his floating body and delivered a kick to his side, he was able to block it but he heard Sasuke say "Owari da (Its Over)" Sasuke followed up with a kick to his other side and delivered three more blows finishing it with a powerful backhand blow and said "Shishi Rendan."

Sasuke stood up and said "Jounin… humph"

"Sugoi wa Sasuke-kun" Saura whispered as Naruto stared at them.

"Sasuke Watch out!" Naruto shouted as a shadow appeared behind Sasuke.

It was Karasu and he was going to attack Sasuke when Daisuke suddenly tacked Sasuke out of the way. Sakura and Naruto exhaled as the two were able to evade. Karasu while breathing heavily performed hand seals. Sasuke ran towards him to stop him from performing his jutsu when…

"Kumosu Roken no Kansei" Karasu shouted as a weblike object caught Sasuke whick immobilized him.

"Kuso! He had me fooled, he used Ninjutsu" Sasuke thought as he struggled to move.

Karasu then turned to Daisuke who was looking at Sasuke.

"Oi Gaki (Brat) why don't you come too?" Karasu provoked him Daisuke remained calm and just stood there. Karasu was inpatient and turned to Sasuke. Holding a Kunai and pointing it at his neck he looked at Daisuke but found that he had disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Karasu shouted but he heard a small voice from behind say "Sayonara" Karasu turned back but he was punched and flew to the air, he saw Daisuke who was on the ground but his hand were moving like he had never seen before.

"So fast I almost cant see.." Daisuke jumped up and placed his palm on Karasu's body and said "Exploding palm technique" the front of Daisuke's palm exploded and Karasu flew further into the air as the force of the explosion hurled him upwards.

Kakashi and the other two were surprised as they saw Karasu flying upwards.

"Oi Geki, Lets retreat for now and get Karasu" Getsu said. Geki nodded and they jumped up got Karasu and then disappeared.

Kakashi went to see the four who were getting Sasuke out of the sticky web. Sakura's barrier dispersed and they helped with Sasuke.

"Daisuke, can I ask you something?" Kakashi spoke.

"Nani?" Dauske replied.

"That technique, who taught you that?" he asked

"ahh well.. I kinda made it up" Daisuke replied

All of them were in surprised as they heard this.

"Original Jutsus at this age?" Kakashi and Sakura thought.

"ahh I see" Kakashi smiled at him and they freed Sasuke.

They continued on after resting for a while.

While walking Kakashi was enveloped in deep thoughts thinking about Daisuke.

"He hasn't even gotten serious… who is he… how can he…" he thought.

"ne, ne Daisuke" Naruto said.

"Nani?" he replied

"Can you teach me that jutsu?" He asked

"Sure but maybe not now, maybe when we get back" Daisuke said.

Naruto looked a little disappointed but nodded.

"looks like we're here" Kakashi said as theall stood in front of a large gate.

"Oi we're here to deliver a package, we're from Konoha village" A guard from a tower nodded and signaled someone to open the fate.

They entered and a servant came to see them.

"This way please" She showed them the way into the large house.

They were asked to wait in one of the rooms when a woman entered dressed in expensive clothes.

"Welcome and thank you for delivering the package" She said.

Kakashi on the other hand came directly to the point and spoke to her.

"I see… well, I understand, I will pay what you ask but I ask of one more favor" She said

They all listened as she spoke "The package you delivered is a called the Light Epsilon, it is an object that is said to have powers of its own. Another man after it and I believe he is the one who hired those people to steal it from you, anyway it is said that it also holds powers that can heal anything, My son has is sick and I believe that this item will heal him so I ask of you to stay until the man who is after this will be gone. I've already hired others from your village to take care of this. I want you to take the night to think about it I have prepared three rooms for you but one is only for one person."

"well then, let us go to rest…" Kakashi stood up

"A night in a room alone with Sasuke-kun…" Sakura blushed.

"A night alone with Sakura-chan…" Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke and Naruto you stay in one room and Sakura and Daisuke will stay on the other" Kakahi said as he got one of the servants to lead him to his room.

"Choto mate Kakashi sensi…" the two said as they looked down in disappointment.

Sasuke turned around and got a servant to guide him to his room Naruto looked at Daisuke and whispered "Daisuke, switch places with me and…"

Before he could finish he flew to the direction Sasuke was headed

"I'd rather sleep out there that with you Bakero!" the inner Sakura shouted.

"Ikimasu Daisuke-kun" Sakura smiled at Daisuke and they were led to their room.

Daisuke could not sleep and just sat on his bed. He saw light coming from the window. He stood up and opened the curtains of the window; he saw the bright full moon as a dim light filled the room. He then looked at his side and saw Sakura sleeping under the light of the moon. A sudden image came to his mind, a girl that looked like Sakura was sleeping beside him also under the light of the moon. Daisuke's heart was beating fast and he whispered "Ma.. yu.. ra.."

Daisuke stared at the sleeping Sakura and remembered his past. He got a notebook from his bag and flipped through the pages and found a picture of him with a girl that looked exactly like Sakura except for the long brown hair. He then got a pencil from his bag and started drawing Sakura.

Morning came and they all met up at breakfast.

"Where's Daisuke?" Kakashi asked

"Im here.." Daisuke just arriving with a servant with him.

"He got lost sir" The servant said.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said as they started eating.

"So… what do you guys think? Should we accept or decline?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't want to leave things unfinished" Sasuke said

"I want to help" Sakura said

"I need to be helpful and kind if im going to be Hokage" Naruto said as he continued eating.

"How about you Daisuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Me?" he wondered.

"Yes, you, you're a part of this team so we also want your opinion." Kakashi smiled at him.

"Well… I guess its alright, we have nothing to do back home anyways" Daisuke said.

Meanwhile….

"Those kids aren't as bad as I thought they would be" Geki said.

"Don't worry we'll get em next time" Getsu added

"hah! Just wait till I regain my strength and recover, Well show em" Karasu said

The three laughed as they thought of ways to get even with them.

This is chapter 3.. I hope you like it! Sorry for the delay its exam week I haven't been able to toch my computed caus of school. Thanks for waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Uchiha?

Chapter IV

By: Elsuke

"Well then, let's not waste time and do nothing. Let's do some training" Kakashi said.

Naruto with fiery eyes shouted "YEAH! Let's go training!"

The other three agreed to this and they followed Kakashi into the back of the mansion where a high waterfall was.

"Wow… Its beautiful" Sakura said as she saw the waterfall from above.

"Now let's start, but first let me explain. This training is for yet another episode of chakra control but at a whole different level. You are to focus your chakra in the part where even Jounins have a hard time concentrating chakra in." Kakashi said.

"Which is where…?" Sasuke asked.

"The Palm…. This will improve your chakra controlling skills at a whole different level, increase your physical strength, raise your chakra capacity, and increase your concentration if taken seriously" He replied.

"What are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This water fall has rocks behind the falling water, correct?... (they all nod) your task is to jump down bellow and climb this waterfall without using your legs, climb only with your arms. If you use them I will pull you down and you have to start from the bottom" he replied.

"Choto mate Kakashi-sensei, don't you think this training is a little bit too dangerous?" Sakura said.

"Do you three think it's a bit too much for you guys to handle?" Kakashi asked.

The three said nothing as kakashi said "see? And besides I know I can count on your talent of chakra control so I picked another training of the like."

"Shanaro! I can do this!" the inner Sakura said.

"Lets start, everyone jump down." Kakashi said as he jumped down the waterfall

"Even Sakura may have a hard time at this… her control skills maybe good but her physical strength is still questionable" Kakashi thought.

The four tried to climb up but was slipping and the water kept pushing them down.

They tried fpr hours but only made little progress…

Meanwhile…

"There, It is done… you need a small amount of chakra to maintain that form but I don't think that is a problem for you now ayame-san?" Tsunade asked

"hohoho.. no not really Hogake-san, but I have another favor of you" Ayame answered

"What is it?" Tsunade asked looking puzzled.

"I want you to put me in the ranks of the Jounins with a new identity so that I could earn my stay here in konoha" she replied with a serious tone.

"Very well then you will now be known as Midori and you must keep your true identity a secret because there will be trouble if everyone finds out" Tsunade said as she left the hospital room and asked Shizune to fix the papers.

She nodded and rested as she saw Tsunade Leave the Hospital.

Back in the mountains…

Kakashi returned from the mansion and brought bento boxes and called the four for a quick break. "Mina-san lets take a little break shall we?"

"Itadakimasu!" they said as they started eating.

"Maybe this training is a little bit too advanced for them" Kakashi thought.

After a While….

"Listen up mina-san, you may noe use your legs to help you climb that waterfall" Kakashi said as he jumped on the tree's branch and took out his small book (isha isha paradise)

The four then started climbing up once more. Naruto, who was climbing put some chakra onto his limbs and started climbing, with the current calm he was able to gain some height but when he touched the next rock it crumbled because of too muck chakra and he fell down the water.

Sakura on the other hand with the help of her chakra controlling skills and with the power of her legs she was quickly gaining a lead over the others.

Daisuke smiled as she saw that the others were gaining progress as he slowly climbed the small waterfall.

Sasuke, who was on the other side of the falls looked at Daisuke and was surprised to see him smiling "is he pretending to fall behind" Sasuke thought.

Suddenly the rock Sakura was holding onto shattered and she began falling, Daisuke who was just under Sakura grabbed her hand and Naruto who looked up saw Sakura's feet coming closer and it hit him right in the face causing him to fall back to the bottom of the waterfall.

"Arigato Daisuke-kun" Sakura said as she grabbed on the wall. And continued to climb

After a few hours..

It was sunset and they still were having a hard time to climb the slippery wall.

"Lets head back to the mansion shall we, you guys will catch a cold if you stay in the water in the cold night" Kakashi said as he led them back to the Mansion.

The Next Day…

Daisuke woke up and found out that Kakashi and the others went to the falls for training again "aww man I overslept again?" he said as he ate breakfast… as he ate the lady of the house walked in with a bright smile and said "its working! Just now he started to eat more and his pale skin is starting to show some life!" she said. "Yokata.. Daisuke said as he felt happy for the lady and smiled back at her.

He joined Naruto and the others shortly and when he got there…

"ah Dasuke.. nice of you to join us" Kakashi shouted on top of the falls with Sakura

"ehehehe… gomen for oversleeping sensei" Daisuke said and started climbing the wall.

After a while, they all sat down for a break. Naruto took a nap under the tree while Sakura went to the mansion with Kakashi to get Lunch.

"ne Daisuke," Sasuke sofly spoke

"nani? Sasuke" he replied

"I know you are holding back… who taught you the things you know anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it was my guardians who taught me everything I knew and trained me… but all you need to do in this exercise is….. First concentrate chakra…. That's how you can walk on water… just like the wall… (He explains).

Moments Later Sakura and Kakashi return with food and they all sat together and ate. Sasuke wasted no time and returned to training with renewed determination after resting for a bit. Naruto who saw Sasuke in high Spirits said to himself "kuso! I won't let Sasuke beat me!"

They almost made it to the top but they ran out of time as the sun had set and the cold climate had taken over.

Daisuke had trouble sleeping that night. He slowly walked out of the room and headed for the gardens outside where he sat down near the fountain and started playing his ocarina.

While playing he noticed that someone was watching him. He stopped playing and then a figure came out from the shadows.

"Who's there?" he spoke as he drew a kunai from his sash.

The shadow came closer but to his surprise it was only the mistress' son.

"Why did you stop? I'll go away if you keep playing" he said in a soft tone.

"no, no ,no I was just surprised to see you out this late at night. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Daisuke Replied.

"Not really, I've been cooped up in that room for a long time and now I can go out so I want to go outside while I still can. By the way I'm Takumi" he said as he shyly looks down.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Daisuke by the way, oh and the girl's name is Sakura, the yellow haired one is called Naruto, the old one is our teacher Kakashi and the quiet guy is Sasuke. Don't worry, we will make sure that those people after your charm will never bother you again" Daisuke said with a smile.

Takumi nodded as Daisuke once again played his ocarina…

The next morning….

Daisuke yet again woke up last. "awww man why do I always oversleep" he says to himself as he ran to join Naruto and Sasuke while kakashi and Sakura stay in the house.

With a night's rest and renewed energy the three were able to stand proudly on top of the falls before the morning had ended…

They were about to head back into the house when... "o-me-de-to mina-san" Kakashi said.

Kakashi together with Sakura and with a slight surprise Takumi was with them. He smiled at Daisuke who was smiling back at him.

They all rested under the big tree as Kakashi spoke "now that you have accomplished this task the levels of your techniques using your hands will have become stronger, and also if you should fall over a high place, with your hands and feet, you will be able to climb back or shop your fall" he explains as Sasuke and the others eat.

After a short while they started getting ready to head back when…

"Mate!" Kakashi suddenly spoke ah he looked around with his hands in his sash.

"doshute Kakashi sensei" Naruto with a puzzled face asked.

"Three of them, I guess they want some more" Sasuke Whispered.

"Hehehehe so… that kid has the package eh" A voice said.

"hmph lets get this party started!" a voice said as a kunai came from above and tried to hit them. They evaded but was surprised to see an explosive tag attached to the kunai.

"Shimata! Everybody evade!" Kakashi shouted as they jumped for cover as the kunai exploded. Luckily no one was hurt but they were all caught off guard when

"NOW!" The three Jounins shouted "Mokudon, Forest wall Technique!" as the forest started to move and formed a huge wall between Kakashi and the others.

"Shimata! How could I have been so careless, anyway I have to break trough this wall and," kakashi said to himself as he sensed an attack from behind.

"Whats the matter Mr. copy ninja? Afraid your kids might not get lucky this time" Geki said with an evil grin.

"I have to finish these guys fast so I can help Sakura and the others" he whispered as he launched an attack.

Meanwhile…

"Its time for round two you worthless brats, but I'm feeling a little bit generous here so I'll give you a chance. Give me the kid and I'll we'll leave you alone" Karasu said.

Naruto clenched his fists and shouted "We'll never hand him to a low life scumbag like you!"

"Very well then, your life ends here" Karasu said as he jumps right in front of them.

"Sakura protect Takumi, Daisuke, Naruto, lets take him on" Sasuke said as the three stood in front of Sakura.

"hehehe last time I made a mistake and you got lucky, that wont happen again!" Karasu said as he hurled himself towards the three. "Ill finish you three off and then the girl and lastly I'll make that kid suffer" he said.

Sasuke wasted no time and went on head to head with Karasu. He ran at a very high speed and tried to engage Karasu first. "Sharinggan!" he said as his pupils transform.

"heh once a kid always a kid," he started forming seals and shouted "Kumosu Roken no Kansei" as the web like object caught Sasuke. "hmph wasn't even worth my time as he threw some kunai at Sasuke who could not move.

"Sasuke!" Naruto Shouted as the kunais hit his body.

"Tsk you underestimate us too much" a voice came from behind Karasu, It was Sasuke.

"Nani! Kawarimi (A Replacement)" se said as Sasuke kicked him from behind and hurled him to the air.

"Kuso!" Karasu said to himself as he flew to the air. A shadow covered his view from the sky and before he could react he saw Daisuke with yet another attack. "Shimata!" He shouted, as Daisuke hit is side and now he was hurling downwards.

He tried to break his fall with his hand on the ground but was surprised to see Naruto below him kicking him one again into the air "Take this! U-zu-ma-ki" a series of attacks hit Karasu, "Naruto rendan!" finishes with a kick that caused Karasu to hit the ground hard as dust covered the area.

"Sugoi! It's the first time I've seen these three work together and they pulled of such a huge combination" Sakura said to herself.

"We got him!" Naruto shouted

"hmph, it must be a fluke for you to be called a jounin" Sasuke said

"Nice…" Daisuke whispered.

Suddenly a voice came from the thick cloud of dust "this fight isn't over yet (cough)" they saw Karasu standing up as the dust disappear.

"Now its time for you to die, (he forms hand seals) Yomi no Shoutaku!" he shouts as the ground suddenly transforms into a swamp.

"What the hell is this!" Sasuke said as he and the others started sinking.

"Well its my turn now" Karasu says as he approaches Sasuke and Naruto who were slowly sinking. He started punching Sasuke and said "hmph not so tough now are you, you brat!"

Sasuke tried to block some of his attacks but unable to move his feet some hit him.

"Yamete! (stop it)" Sakura shouted unable to bear seeing Sasuke getting tortured.

"Oh so you don't like your boyfriend being hit eh" he punches Sasuke hard causing him to spit out blood.

"Kuso! You Coward" Naruto shouts as Karasu turns his attention to Naruto.

"So you want some of it too eh" Karasu says as he hits Naruto with punches.

Karasu felt something behind his back and as he looked he saw Daisuke with a glare. "I don't like the way you look at me kid, so you don't like seeing your friends getting beat up eh, how about all of you get some action" Karasu performs Kage bunshin as he walks toward Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at both Naruto and Sasuke nad gave a nod. Karasu on the other hand hurled a punch at Daisuke when.

"Now!" Daisuke shouted as Naruto and Daisuke concentrated Chakra on their hands to get their arms free form the swamp.

With a confident smile after hitting Daisuke with a punch, Karasu looked at Daisuke and was surprised too see he had formed seals.

"nani!" he shouted and looked around, he saw that Naruto and the others were covered on a water Barrier.

"suiton suijinheki" Daisuke said as the water surrounded him.

Karasu looked into Daisuke's eyes and was surprised "Sharinggan dato!" he said as he saw Daisuke's Mangekyou Sharingan. He was starting to feel strong amounts of chakra surrounding him. He looked at the other water balls and was shocked to see that light was coming from the inside.

Suddenly, the wooden wall exploded and Kakashi appeared.

Taking advantage of the slight distraction Daisuke shouted "Suiton Daibakufy no Jutsu!" the water then exploded and it hit Karasu that felt like he was just hit by a tsunami.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted as Karasu's jutsu was dispelled and the water tuned into earth Naruto With his Rasengan hit Karasu right in the Stomach which caused him to twist into the air with Sasuke running at full speed Shouted "Chidori!" as he finishes off Karasu who landed right on front of a big tree.

Kakashi amazed by the tremendous teamwork and powerful combination of jutsu's these three performed was shocked. "That was a high level combination of water jutsus how did he.."

"Yatta! We did it Kakashi Sensei! What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi regaining his senses "ah suman suman I had to take care o those two over there" he pointed back as Geki and Getsu were lying on the ground. "well done everyone this mission is now a success. Lets head back and bring Takumi home shall we?" he said as he led the way back to the mansion.

They arrived in the house a couple of minutes later to find that Jubei was waiting for them at the house.

He informed Kakashi and the others that the mission was now over because the person who was after the LE was taken care of by the konoha ninjas and they could come back anytime.

With relief, they spent their last night on the mansion as the mistress gave them a feast for all the trouble and for the quick recovery of her son.

The Next Day…

"Alright we're all ready to go" Kakashi said as he looked back at Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Daisuke.

"Lets go back home" Sakura said…

"ikuzo tebayo!" naruto shout with his fist in the air.

Sasuke remains quiet as Daisuke plays his ocarina while walking.

"Come back and visit us again" Takumi Shouts from behind!

"Osu!" Naruto Shouts

"You better get better by the time we get bak ok!" Sakura added

And Daisuke looks Takumi in the eye and nods.

"Sayonara!" takumi shouts as he waves and wathes them walk away.

"Thank you for inspiring him to keep on living" Takumi's mother said to herself as she watches her son smile as he waves goodbye.

Thank you for waiting and I'm Very sorry for the long wait! I promise to update with the next chapter as soon as possible

Teaser/ What to expect on the next chapter:

Who are the new members from the recently graduated academy students? Who is this new genius ninja? What secrets lie behind the team of Hyuuga Rai with the new jounin teacher Midori…. All in the next Chapter


End file.
